Espejismo
by Jude-8
Summary: Solo una oportunidad. Solo una. Las cosas serán diferentes, yo seré diferente. Me esforzaré por vivir.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 _1_

 _Hyuga Shoji Hinata._

Casi corrió con los libros bajó sus brazos, faltaba poco para llegar a la universidad, pero sabía que iba tarde. Y eso que no había desayunado.

Visualizó la entrada y aumento la velocidad, su primera clase era literatura, su profesor Iruka no era el más comprensivo de todos.

Entró al salón patinando, ignorando la burla que Sakura hacía respecto a su vestuario, y caminó hasta Ino, que le había guardado un lugar. Se sentó con rapidez, respirando profundamente para meter aire, ante la mirada divertida de la rubia.

− ¿Pelea con el peine?

La chica de ojos blancos le mostró una sonrisa cansada, había corrido un gran tramo, y pensar en él trabajo que tendría después de clases no le ayudaba mucho más a tranquilizarse.

Iruka entró al salón y el silencio se hizo presente rápidamente. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar tranquilamente cuando vio su bolso elevarse unos centímetros por sobre sus piernas.

No necesitaba eso, no justo en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos y su bolso estaba quieto de nuevo, se concentró en eso. Era lo mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Ya terminaste el ensayo del profesor Uchiha?

Hinata le asintió a Ino, moviendo ligeramente su bolsa mientras caminaban.

Ino siempre la acompañaba a su trabajo en la cafetería, aunque siempre evitaba entrar, decía que había algo con la familia Aburame que no le permitía sentirse del todo segura.

− Hace unos días.

La rubia río levemente. Decir que eran de las mejores alumnas era decir poco. Esa clase en particular era de las más solicitadas y de la que más alumnos tenían, más que nada por el profesor, su carisma, y sin negarlo, su belleza. Aunque ambas creían que era atractivo, la verdad es que no provocaba en ellas lo mismo que en las demás chicas. Aunque sus participaciones constantes las ponían en el foco de envidia de las demás. Sobre todo de Sakura Haruno.

− Seguro que el mismo día.

Hinata río levemente, pero no lo negó.

Miró a Ino de reojo. Sabía que ella y Sakura habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo, y luego habían dejado de hablarse. Aunque la chica de cabello rosa era irritable algunas veces cuando se trataba de su profesor, nunca fue especialmente molesta, ni con ella ni con nadie del salón. Siempre se había preguntado qué había pasado entre las dos, y esperaba que no pasara entre ella e Ino.

Observó el cielo, ligeramente nublado y frunció un poco el ceño. Por alguna razón, ese día sentía un mal presentimiento.

− No te eh preguntado, ¿Has hablado con tus padres?

La pregunta de Ino la desconcertó un poco, y negó con la cabeza levemente. Ino era muy amable, y se había preocupado mucho cuando se enteró el problema con su familia.

− Tal vez el fin de semana – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Miró la cafetería y suspiró con cansancio. Ese día, de verdad, no era tal vez el mejor de todos. Algo se sentía mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la casa con paso lento, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su cuarto, y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

La cabeza le dolía bastante, así que no se sorprendió al ver volar sus cosas por todo el cuarto. Bufó frustrada, forzándose a tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que las cosas cayeran al suelo, para su mala suerte, donde no era su lugar.

Se levantó de mala gana, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, molesta por la situación, y aún más, por no comprender que pasaba. Que estaba mal.

Escuchó un estruendo afuera de la casa, saliendo por inercia hacía el patio. Escuchaba los gritos de la familia, cosa que era demasiado extraño, dado su forma tranquila de ser, pero nada la preparó para lo que vio en el jardín.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2_

 _Hyuga Dragneel Hinata._

El amanecer llegó antes de que lo esperara, aunque la verdad era que no había dormido nada en absoluto.

Se levantó, mirando por la ventana, mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse. Miró al hombre entrar con paso lento. Su maestro, después de todo.

− ¿Dormiste algo?

La morena se encogió de hombros, viendo con sus ojos blancos el reino desde su ventana.

− ¿De verdad es tan inevitable esta guerra?

August la miró por unos segundos.

− Sabes mejor que nadie, cuál es su mayor deseo.

La chica miró sus manos por unos segundos. Estaba en ellas, el destino de dos reinos, el destino de su padre.

− ¿Le dirás alguna vez quién eres? No habrá muchas oportunidades después.

El hombre suspiró.

− La maldición que ellos cargan, también recae sobre nosotros.

La chica suspiró, mirando el reino una vez más.

El anterior ataque de Álvarez fue detenido por Acnología, pero no habría más oportunidades.

− ¿Irene ya se recuperó?

El hombre asintió con lentitud.

Jamás entenderían que llevó a la mujer a tomar la decisión de clavarse su propia espada, y era evidente que ella no se los diría. Pero si ya estaba mejor, podría hablar con los dos.

Ese día, se sentía demasiado extraño.

Algo malo iba a pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El caos, los gritos, la gente corriendo.

Invel había conseguido convencer a su padre de ayudar con la evacuación, pero el imponente dragón, comiendo lo que sabría solo él que era, en el centro del cielo, justo en el corazón del reino, no era alentador.

Tal vez, solo tendría esa oportunidad.

Sin necesidad de invadir Magnolia, sin necesidad de usar la abertura del tiempo.

− ¡Irene!

El gritó atrajo la atención de la mujer, que había entendido su punto cuando la vio envolver con cadenas al dragón. Aunque no esperó volar por el cielo, sin duda, era solo un pago por el bien de su reino.

No se sintió mal cuando vio a la mujer preparando la magia.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3_

 _Road the ninja._

Miró con algo de frustración la escena, Sakura al lado de Menma, siempre a su lado.

Sabía que eran compañeros de equipo, amigos más que nada, pero se seguía sintiendo demasiado molesto.

Pero el problema es que no tenía por qué molestarse, no había razón para eso, ellos no eran técnicamente nada. Solo dos ninjas que servían y protegían a la misma aldea.

Meneo la cabeza con fuerza, no importaba. Tenía que concentrarse en la misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decir que era raro, y que estaba fuera de su alcance tal vez era poco decir.

Sobre todo, porque no tenía una idea de qué demonios estaba pasando.

El cielo se agitó, y la fuerza era demasiada.

Su corazón palpito, y se rompió por completo, cuando la fuerza pudo con ella, pero el brazo de Menma sujetó a Sakura.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _4_

 _Hyuga Hinata._

La misión era extraña. Por qué no sabían que era.

Cerró los ojos, los problemas del clan, la aldea, y su amor no correspondido desviaba su atención de lo que realmente era importante. Las grietas que debía buscar, y en las que no podía concentrarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la escena no había cambiado.

Naruto, tras Sakura, tratando de tomar su mano.

Aunque la pelirosa se negaba, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco, recordando esa respuesta que jamás llegó, y que tal vez nunca llegaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raro, extraño, tenebroso.

No había palabras para describir lo que pasaba, ni lo que debía interpretar de todo eso.

Cuando las grietas habían cedido, Naruto se había teletransportado… Junto con Sakura.

Ella se quedó en la cueva, viendo lo que parecía su final en la más completa soledad.

* * *

 _1_

Shino gritó su nombre, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

No sabía que pasaba, ni por qué podía verse en el cielo lo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón. Solo atino a cubrirse con sus brazos, cuando lo que fuera que contenía a la cabeza, también la envolvió a ella, dejándola en completa oscuridad.

* * *

 _2_

Irene alzó su mano, dirigiéndole la mirada por última vez, sabía que el hechizo, también la golpearía a ella.

− Universo Uno.

La oscuridad la envolvió, junto con Acnología.

* * *

 _3_

Unas cadenas la sujetaron antes de estrellarse con el cuerpo del dragón que se veía en el cielo. Miró a Karin, esforzándose por mantenerla entera.

Antes de poder sujetarse a la cadena, una fuerza desconocida y oscura, proveniente del dragón la golpeo con fuerza, y se sumergió en la oscuridad antes de darse cuenta.

* * *

 _4_

Las alas y la cola de un dragón, era todo lo que podía ver.

Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, aun sabiendo que la cueva iba a colapsar. No importaba que hiciera, no iba a sobrevivir, además de que no sabía para que esforzarse.

Sujetó las manos contra su pecho.

Si tuviera otra oportunidad, sería diferente. Si hubiera podido, hubiese sido más valiente, más atrevida.

Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras la oscuridad la envolvía, anhelando, tener la oportunidad, de hacer las cosas diferentes.

* * *

Escucharon las voces alrededor, se sentía mal, extraño. No era normal.

Al abrir los ojos, se vieron en ese lugar, tan conocido, pero completamente distinto.

Y lo único que las cuatro pudieron pensar, fue simplemente.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Es una historia nueva, un tanto diferente, que se me vino a la cabeza después tanto tiempo libre.

No sé si quedó muy confuso, si la idea se dio a entender, así que espero que me lo digan.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	2. Capítulo 1- El primer espejismo

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **En la historia se ubican 4 dimensiones, cada una ubicada con un número y nombre al principio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- El primer espejismo.**

 _Mundo 1. Sirio._

Su cabeza le dolía, y sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz.

No sabía que había pasado, así que se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras se sentaba con lentitud. Algo se sentía extraño, sus manos no se sentían como sus manos, sus ojos e incluso su boca.

− ¿Qué paso? – Susurró.

Hasta que no se sentó, no notó que no había nadie más en el cuarto que ella.

El lugar se parecía a su cuarto, y la cama a la suya. Pero las sabanas se veían de un tono más pálido al igual que las paredes. No había fotos en las repisas, y la ventana estaba cerrada.

− ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sus recuerdos parecían confusos, no entendía bien que había pasado.

Era una misión…

− Naruto˗Kun – Susurró.

Lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, mientras se recordaba en la cueva. Él chico al que amaba desapareció con la chica que amaba, y ella se quedó en la cueva, esperando simplemente su muerte.

Miró su cuerpo, sus brazos y sus piernas no tenían golpes, y su cuerpo, aunque extraño, no sé sentía herido. Su cabello se sentía extrañamente corto. Además, por alguna razón, algo no se sentía igual, era diferente, y no sabía que lo era.

Activo su byakugan, desactivándolo segundos después en completa incredulidad.

Si bien se parecía, esa no era su casa. Ni esa era su aldea.

Se forzó a respirar profundamente. Dos, tres veces, las necesarias antes de poder tranquilizarse.

Las personas cercanas no poseían chakra, pero eran personas. No marionetas. No monstros o invocaciones.

− Despertaste.

Casi dio un salto, viendo al chico en la puerta, al que no escuchó entrar.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. El chico de cabello negro y gafas se acercó a ella.

− ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó con una voz que no se sentía como suya.

El chico se sentó junto a ella, sujetando su hombro. La chica se esforzó para no alejar la mano de su hombro de un manotazo.

− No tenemos idea – Dijo con voz un poco baja – Eso se veía como un dragón… o la cabeza… Cuando la sombra te cubrió no sabíamos que pasaría… luego apareciste en el mismo lugar inconsciente, y el dragón ya no estaba. Mi padre tampoco sabe que pasó.

Hinata asintió, sujetando con fuerza sus rodillas.

Ella no había visto una cabeza de dragón.

− Creo que necesitas descansar un poco más – Le dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos – Ino aviso que no irías a la universidad, así que no te preocupes, tomate el fin de semana del trabajo, vendré a verte más tarde.

Hinata asintió, quedándose quieta al sentir el beso en la frente que el chico le dio, antes de salir por la puerta.

Mordió su mano con fuerza para no gritar. ¡Ni siquiera Shino era Shino!

Subió las piernas a la cama y las abrazó con los brazos. No entendía, no sabía que pasaba. Ella había dejado en la cueva para morir, ella había sido olvidada, había sido dejada de lado…

" _Solo una oportunidad"_

Alzó la cabeza en un brinco, recordando las últimas palabras que había pensado, la última oportunidad que había pedido, las cosas que dijo que haría. Ella dijo que enfrentaría las cosas… Pero…

Como iba a enfrentarlo si no sabía que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Estás mejor?

La voz de la rubia la sacó de su ensoñación. No se dio cuenta cuando había entrado al cuarto.

− Si – Susurró.

La rubia le dio una sonrisa cálida, y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

− No hay ensayos para este fin por extraño que parezca, así que podemos salir a donde quieras.

Hinata solo la vio encogiéndose de hombros. Llevaba horas en esa habitación sin saber qué hacer, ni donde estaba.

Ino le puso la mano en la frente, midiendo su temperatura, para luego mirarla con preocupación.

− ¿Segura que estas bien? Puedo llevarte al doctor si…

− Estoy bien – La interrumpió la morena – Solo… estoy cansada.

La rubia le dio un leve abrazo y la jalo para que se levantara.

− En ese caso… ¡Vamos a comer!

− ¡¿Eh?!

La rubia le sonrió.

− Sabes que esta familia me pone de nervios, así que vamos.

− P˗Pero…

− Además dijo Shino que era tu día libre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró la luna por la ventana con un nudo en el estómago.

Ino, una amigable y poco glamurosa Ino, la había llevado a un lugar de comida rápida, donde la puso al corriente de lo que había pasado en clases ese día. Aunque ella no había entendido una sola palabra. Luego la había llevado al cine, para ver una película extraña a la que no había entendido nada, pero al menos esos dragones se veían más amigables que el que vio en la cueva.

Después del "fue un asombroso pero triste final para la saga", las dudas la inquietaron más que antes.

Cuando se había dirigido a ella como "Ino˗Chan, se había reído, preguntándole de donde había salido ese sufijo. Las cosas eran tan diferentes en ese lugar.

Mitos y leyendas era conocido para ella, pero los celulares por los que las personas se volvían locas eran extraños. La gente no era tan amable, pero tampoco eran agresivas. Eran un poco extrañas.

Todo era extraño en ese lugar.

Dio un suspiro, recargando la cabeza en la ventana. Era extraño para ella, pero para ellos deberían ser cosas cotidianas.

Miró alrededor del cuarto, las cosas estaban tiradas, y no sabía si por lo que había pasado, o si en ese lugar ella era una desordenada.

Recogió uno de sus cuadernos, pensando en ver los apuntes de las clases a las que iba. Se sentó en la cama al ver que era un diario, tal vez eso le diera una idea de que era ese lugar.

 _._

 _¡Por fin llegue a la ciudad!_

 _¡Estoy tan emocionada!_

 _Estudiar arqueología es mi sueño desde que tengo memoria, y es tan irreal que pueda hacerlo justo ahora. Aunque desearía que mis padres lo hubieran tomado de mejor manera, no pienso desanimarme, ¡Sé que seré la mejor arqueóloga del mundo!_

 _._

 _¡Encontré trabajo!_

 _Es una cafetería, me permiten trabajar medio tiempo y la familia es muy amable, incluso me han permitido quedarme en un dormitorio de su casa. Aunque decir casa es un poco despectivo, ¡Es una mansión!_

 _Aunque las personas son un poco extrañas, creo que no soy nadie para juzgar eso jaja._

 _Además el chico que me contrató es encantador, esos lentes oscuros le dan un toque de misterio muy atractivo. Además me dijo que mis ojos blancos son lindos. Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así. Por lo regular me dicen que parezco ciega._

 _._

 _¡Por fin lo conocí!_

 _El profesor Uchiha, es mi profesor de mitos y leyendas. ¡Y es increíble!_

 _Si bien es muy atractivo, lo que provoca las risas de mis compañeras, tiene un conocimiento muy extenso y muy entendible. ¡No tiene de 30 años y ya ha estado en varias excursiones alrededor del mundo! Es mi ejemplo a seguir, quiero ser como él algún día._

 _._

 _Han estado pasando cosas extrañas, había podido controlar la telequinesis desde que llegue aquí, incluso había mejorado, pero ahora todo se ha puesto extraño de nuevo._

 _Si me descontrolo, o me estreso, las cosas vuelan por todo el cuarto, incluso Shino me ha preguntado qué pasa._

 _Creo que él sabe lo que puedo hacer, pero espera a que yo se lo diga. ¡Es tan lindo!_

 _Creo que si pudiera controlar esto, se lo diría._

 _Siempre está ahí para mí, tal vez él sea el chico indicado para mí._

 _._

 _¡Es horrible!_

 _El dolor en mi pecho no se detiene, y las cosas a mi alrededor no paran de dar vuelta._

 _¿Cómo puedo hacer que él me quiera como yo?_

 _Sentía que Shino sentía lo mismo que yo, pero justo hoy ah ladeado la cara cuando pudimos darnos un beso. Fue el rechazo más cortes que eh sentido._

 _Me abrazó luego de eso, diciendo que desearía que fuera diferente. No sé a qué se refiere._

 _Creo que soy una idiota qué…_

 _._

Dejó la libreta a un lado y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

¡Ella y Shino!

¡Shino!

¡Pero si eran como hermanos!

¡¿Qué pasaba con esa Hinata?!

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara con el brazo. De todas las personas del mundo…

− Shino – Susurró.

− ¿Pasa algo?

Se levantó de un salto, casi cayendo de la cama, siendo sujetada del brazo por el chico que casi la hizo caer.

El moreno de gafas estaba muy cerca de ella, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Recordando las palabras del diario se alejó de él, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, tropezando con sus pies de nuevo, pero logrando estabilizarse rápidamente. Shino la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− Me llamaste.

La chica se sonrojo, y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

− S˗Si… D˗Digo no… Más bien… Pensaba…

Shino se levantó, acercándose a ella con lentitud.

− ¿Pensabas en mí? − Hinata pensó que se desmayaría por la cercanía del chico, ¡Ella no lo veía de esa manera! Pero este dio un suspiro, tomando su mejilla con algo de nostalgia – Lo siento.

Antes de comprender que había pasado, el moreno le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía pocos puntos argumentativos, además de la situación complicada con Aburame Shino, no sabía del todo que había pasado.

Pero si en ese lugar había una cabeza de dragón, y ella vio la cola, tal vez algo entre lugares, o dimensiones, como las que abría el rinnegan, la había llevado a ese lugar.

Pero ella solo conocía a un usuario del rinnegan y estaba en su dimensión.

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. No sabía cómo regresar, o si la cola o cabeza del dragón volverían a aparecer.

Aunque había preguntas más importantes en ese momento. Por qué si ella estaba ahí…

¿Dónde estaba la Hinata de esa dimensión?

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la verdadera pregunta era si ¿Ella realmente deseaba regresar a su dimensión?

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 2. Canopus._

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Sus brazos y su espalda se sentían adoloridos, y había demasiada luz en…

¡Ese no era su cuarto!

Se levantó con rapidez, tragándose el gemido de dolor cuando su espalda punzó, activando su byakugan para saber dónde estaba.

Tras unos segundos, se quedó completamente quieta… ¡¿Dónde mierdas estaba?!

Ese lugar en definitiva no era la aldea, ni ninguna aldea conocida, no era del país incluso…

− ¿Qué mierdas paso?

Se levantó con rapidez de esa extraña, pero suave, cama.

Entonces vio su ropa.

De seda, una bata con un emblema. ¡Esa tampoco era su ropa!

− Alteza, no es bueno que se levante.

Vio a un anciano entrar al cuarto con paso lento, el cual no era Ko, pero la miraba de la misma manera.

− Eh… Estoy bien − Se sentó en la cama, extrañada de todo lo que pasaba, pero tratando de analizar las cosas − ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El anciano se acercó a ella con paso lento, mirándola fijamente.

− Acnología, al final solo se veía su cuerpo, pero cuando Irene activo la magia, el hechizo también la golpeo.

La chica asintió con calma. No tenía la menor idea de quien era Irene. Mucho menos Acnología. Pero si él era el culpable…

− ¿Qué paso con…?

− ¿Con Acnología? No lo sabemos… El dragón de la destrucción fue detenido por el momento.

La chica asintió, viendo sus sabanas. ¿Dragón de la destrucción?

− Creo que descansare un poco más.

El anciano la vio por unos segundos, escrutándola con la mirada.

− Le avisaré a su padre que está despierta.

Hinata asintió, viendo al anciano salir, para levantarse presa del pánico.

− Tópicos… Tópicos… − Dijo en voz baja.

Respiró con lentitud, viendo el espejo, y viendo que ella era efectivamente ella. Pero sin duda, con ese corte, ese peinado, y esas ropas, no era ella. ¡Era una ella que no era ella misma! Ella no era una "Alteza" ni luchaba con dragones… Y en definitiva ¡No usaba magia!

Tomo sus brazos con fuerza. ¿Su pecho era pequeño? ¡Su pecho era pequeño!

¡¿Qué pasó?! Lo último que recordaba era…

Menma dejándola morir.

Se volvió a sentar, cerrándolo los ojos con fuerza, negándose a llorar por ese idiota. Por el idiota del que estaba enamorada, el mismo idiota que la dejó para morir. En los momentos en los que colgaba de la cadena de Karin, pensó que no quería un beso de amor eterno, ella solo quería vivir. Y ahora estaba ahí, una princesa en un reino que no conocía.

Se forzó a centrarse de nuevo en el lugar.

Ella había visto la parte trasera de un dragón, no sus alas, no su cuerpo.

− Tópicos – Repitió.

El dragón había surgido ahí, pero ella solo había visto una parte.

− Dimensiones – Susurró caminando hacia la ventana.

Ese lugar en definitivo, no era parte de su dimensión. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en un estado de coma y eso fuera un sueño, pero el dolor de la espalda no le indicaba un sueño.

Cerró los ojos y caminó hacia el balcón, recargándose en la barandilla.

− ¿Estás mejor?

Giró la mirada hacía un hombre que aparentaba su edad, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al balcón.

Si ella estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaba esa Hinata?

− El amor apesta – Dijo con amargura, pensando en el rubio idiota.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre de cabello negro la sujeto por la garganta, empujándola por el balcón levemente. Apretando el agarre del cuello al ver los ojos aterrados de la chica, que se sujetó a sus brazos.

− ¿Quién eres y dónde está mi hija?

La chica lo miró con terror. Ella misma no tenía esa respuesta.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 3. Kentaurus._

Su cabeza le dolía mucho, pero se esforzó por abrir los ojos como pudo. Todo era blanco, o se veía de ese color.

− ¿Shino? – Preguntó al aire.

Miró la habitación en la que estaba, tardó unos segundos en identificar que estaba en un hospital. Se sentó con extrañeza. ¿Tan mal estaba que Shino la llevó a un hospital?

Sujetó su cabeza con su mano derecha ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba la cabeza del dragón, y el terror que sentía, pero luego todo se había vuelto negro.

Miró sus manos, no recordaba haberse pintado las uñas. Además de que su cabello le llegaba a picar la espalda. Además su cintura le dolía demasiado, como si la hubieran amarrado de ella.

− ¡Hermana!

Vio a una chica castaña correr hacía ella, deteniéndose poco antes de llegar a su cama, como arrepentida. Sus ojos la vieron con extrañeza, analizando si se dirigía a ella. Ella no tenía hermanas.

− Iré por Tsunade˗Sama.

Hinata la dejó marchar con pánico.

¡Ella no tenía hermanas! ¡Ni las uñas pintadas! ¡Ni el cabello tan largo! ¡¿Quién era Tsunade?! Ella no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

Sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto, el instrumental médico no era el común.

¿Estaban experimentando con ella?

Negó con la cabeza. Shino no dejaría que le hicieran eso, mucho menos Ino, pero…

− Tsunade˗Sama ya viene, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Miró a la pelirosa por unos segundos, sin creer que llevara una bata de doctora. Ella tenía su edad… ¿Cómo era…? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura la miraba con esa cara? No eran amigas sin duda, pero la pelirosa nunca la había visto de esa forma.

− ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó con una voz que se sintió extraña.

La pelirosa la vio fijamente por unos segundos, acercándose a ella.

− Sé que no es el momento, pero debes saber que está claro a quien eligió Menma.

La pelinegra la vio con duda.

− ¿Quién es Menma?

La chica le dirigió una mirada molesta.

− Hacerte la víctima no cambiara las cosas.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Sakura era molesta algunas veces, pero no era tan arrogante ni despectiva.

− Hija, despertaste.

El abrazó de su padre la tomó por sorpresa, aún más su preocupación. La última vez que hablaron no fue la más amigable. El hombre se separó de ella y la vio a su rostro por unos segundos.

− ¿Estás enojado? – Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

− Cumplías tu deber, no me enojaría contigo por eso.

Hinata asintió, sabiendo que eso no era real. Tal vez estaba soñando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, no estaba soñando.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía que no era de donde ella venía.

Según una pelirroja amable, aunque algo obsesionada con un tal "Menma", la parte trasera del dragón había sido vista en el cielo, casi absorbiéndola en la oscuridad. La pelirroja la sujeto con unas cadenas, pero la oscuridad la había cubierto.

Miró el cielo, eran tan diferente de su hogar, pero su padre era cariñoso. ¿Estaba mal que le gustara esa faceta? Tal vez podría disfrutarlo un poco más, después de todo, no sabía dónde estaba ni como volver.

Suspiró con pesadez, no importaba lo que quisiera, ella no era una cobarde, aunque le gustara que su papá fuera amable, extrañaba a su familia, su familia real, a sus amigos.

Ino no era Ino, y para el dolor de su corazón, Shino, no era en definitiva el Shino que ella conocía.

− Shino – Susurró mirando al cielo.

Ese chico de cabello y gafas negras, era tan enigmático, pero tan amable al mismo tiempo. Shino era la amabilidad en persona, se hacía notar, pero no de una mala manera. El chico que la había enamorado… No era él.

Alzó la mirada, viendo a un chico de cabello negro caminar por el lugar, rodeado de algunas chicas. Se sobresaltó de inmediato.

¿Era él?

Si bien en su mundo tendría como 25 años, sin duda ese era su profesor Uchiha… ¿Aceptando cumplidos de chicas?

Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez en ese mundo a su profesor le gustara la compañía femenina… ¿Seguiría siendo igual de inteligente? Miró al chico avanzar por unas calles, tal vez él le podría ayudar a descifrar que había pasado, y la podía ayudar a volver a casa.

Donde el Shino real tal vez la esperaba…

Bajó del tejado de forma calmada, ayudada de sus poderes que parecía volver a controlar.

Comenzó a correr por los callejones, evitando las transitadas calles, donde todos la saludaban y la detenían... Le preguntaban.

Cosas de las que ella no sabía, no tenía idea, y que no sabía cómo averiguar.

Se detuvo en secó cuando un chico rubio se paró frente a ella, cortándole el paso. Casi saltó de susto… ¿Era su profesor de filosofía?... ¿Con 17 años?

El rubio la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules, esperando algo, tal vez.

− Namizake – Dijo como saludo.

Esperaba que el apellido fuera igual, porque no se sabía el nombre de pila del maestro.

− Hyuga – Respondió el rubio con cara de culpabilidad – Escucha… Sé que estás enojada conmigo… Pero actué por instinto… De verdad lo siento.

La chica asintió, queriendo escapar del lugar.

− Está bien.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello.

− No lo está, sé que debí actuar diferente, pero no pensé, estaba intentando salvar a… − El chico suspiró – No importa… ¿Quieres ir a comer?

La chica negó con la cabeza, deseando haberse puerto pantalón para poder huir, pero los pantalones en su armario no existían, y los short eran demasiado atrevidos. Ese vestido al menos le llegaba cerca de las rodillas.

− Me estoy esforzando – Dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos – De verdad…

− No importa – Dijo la chica llamando su atención – Necesito irme.

El rubio la miró, soltando un suspiro.

− De verdad lo lamento – Dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándola marchar.

Hinata lo vio unos segundos, pero pasó a su lado con rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo observó de nuevo, ya casi llegaba a la colonia donde vivía, bueno de hecho donde vivía toda la familia Uchiha. Se le había hecho extraño, pero ya que ella vivía en un lugar simular con la familia Hyuga, supo que no debía opinar.

El chico parecía feliz con sus conquistas, pero triste al mismo tiempo. No lo comprendía del todo.

Ella sabía toda la vida profesional de su profesor, pero nada de su vida personal, aunque tal vez en ese momento le hubiera servido saber algo.

Ino le había dicho que era soltero, pero nunca había hablado algo personal con él. No eran ese tipo de pláticas los que tenían el uno con el otro.

Miró el cielo, pensando en su jefe de lentes y misterioso.

Desearía que estuviera con ella, él sabría qué hacer. Él siempre sabía qué hacer.

Jugó con sus índices un momento, aunque su padre en ese lugar era cariñoso, su hermana parecía temerle, de hecho toda su familia parecía tenerle miedo, sobre todo su primo, el cual había descubierto que era un pervertido.

Le gustaba un poco ese lugar, pero no podía permitirse perderse en sus sentimientos. Ella no era una cobarde. Nunca lo había sido, y nunca lo iba a ser.

Uchiha Sasuke, era la persona más inteligente que conocía, y esperaba que ese Mini Uchiha, fuera la mitad de inteligente que su profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo alcanzó llegando a un barrio, el chico iba triste y alegre a la vez. Su profesor siempre fue carismático.

− ¿Uchiha?

El pelinegro se giró, viéndola por unos segundos para luego sonreír coquetamente.

− Hola señorita Hyuga − La morena evitó rodar los ojos y caminó hasta él − ¿Necesitas algo?

La chica asintió levemente.

− ¿Me puedes ayudar a encontrar a alguien?

El moreno le sonrió, recargando el brazo en la pared.

− ¿A quién?

La morena suspiró, sus opciones eran limitadas, así que confío en su instinto, ese nunca le había fallado. Y el instinto le dijo que el profesor niño Uchiha era el indicado para ayudarla.

− A Hyuga Hinata.

La cara de sorpresa del moreno no le sorprendió, pero ella estaba en la misma situación. No sabía dónde estaba la Hinata de ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 4. Arturo._

− Auch.

Sus labios se movieron antes que sus ojos, pero no influyo mucho en la situación. Estaba, por alguna razón, atrapada debajo de rocas, no podía respirar del todo bien.

Abrió los ojos, pero no distinguió más que polvo, así que alzó la mirada, solo para volverla a bajar. No conocía el lugar.

Después de unos segundos, supo que necesitaba aire, así que se aventuró. No quería hacer demasiada magia, ni desgastarse en caso de que Acnología apareciera de la nada, aún tenía que ver por el bien del reino.

Las piedras se alzaron unos centímetros por encima de ella, así que se arrastró por el suelo hasta que salió de las rocas.

Se levantó apenas salió de ahí, tambaleándose por unos centímetros antes de caer de rodillas, empezando a toser con fuerza. Después de unos segundos se logró calmar, todo el cuerpo le dolía, lo sentía hecho pedazos.

Se apoyó en las rocas cercanas y se levantó, viendo lo que parecía ser una cueva derrumbada a su alrededor.

− ¿Dónde estoy?

No sabía que había pasado del todo. Eso no se parecía en nada a ningún lugar de Álvarez.

Se tomó el estómago mientras se forzaba a caminar. Si estaba en Fiore podía ser tomada como prisionera de guerra, lo cual no era para nada bueno en la situación actual entre los dos reinos. Fiore no podía tener ventaja sobre Álvarez de ninguna manera.

Siguió caminando, dejando atrás la cueva, saliendo a un extraño paisaje verde.

El ruido a sus espaldas la hicieron ocultarse, viendo a un chico de cabello y ropa negra entrar a la cueva. Si no se equivocaba ese chico era miembro de Sabertooth.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, deteniéndose detrás de un árbol, cerca del río.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sujetando su estómago con fuerza. Le dolía demasiado, así como sus brazos y sus piernas. Si bien Acnología la había hecho volar al jalar las cadenas, no se había golpeado con nada, y ¿Por qué estaba en una cueva?

Miró sus manos, quedándose quieta al instante.

Esa no era su ropa. Ella no lucía tan desaliñada.

Su cabello le llegaba a la espalda por lo que pudo notar, y usaba unas especies de sandalias.

Se tomó la frente, recargándose en el árbol. ¿Qué estaba comiendo Acnología?

Ella había absorbido el agujero del tiempo en la batalla contra Fiore, aunque aún no lo dominaba, no lo había lanzado al cielo de nuevo, así que no era el tiempo lo que comía. Irene había comentado algo sobre las grietas dimensionales que habían aparecido de la nada en el cielo.

¿Acnología comía eso?

Suspiró, poniéndose a gatas y dirigiéndose al río. Si el hechizo de Irene había funcionado directamente sobre las grietas dimensionales, era posible que ella hubiera sido arrastrada a otra dimensión.

Pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo, no se vio a sí misma.

Tal vez el mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero lo demás era diferente. Era ella sin ser ella como tal.

Se dejó caer de cara en el rio, para luego darse la vuelta, y dejar que el frio del agua curara su cuerpo. Su magia de curación no era del todo buena, siempre la dejaba al último en sus estudios.

Lo primero que haría al regresar, era decirle a August que tenía razón.

Había escuchado que Fairy Tail fue alguna vez arrastrado por un anima a una dimensión diferente, toda Magnolia de hecho, pero no sabía mucho al respecto. Su tío no se lo contaría sin duda.

Se sentó en el rio, ya más recuperada, acercándose con sigilo hacía la cueva, donde había aparecido, al parecer a la chica de esa dimensión había sido dejada ahí cuando se derrumbó.

Al chico que había visto se le habían sumado más, un castaño y un rubio. El castaño parecía desesperado, y el rubio culpable.

Sujeto su estómago de nuevo, le dolía demasiado, así que se dio la vuelta, caminando al lado contrario que ellos. No sabía si eran amigos o si eran los que dejaron a la chica para morir en la cueva.

Siguió caminando aun sujetando su estómago, si la herida era muy profunda, solo magia de curación podía cerrarla, pero ella no era ni dragón ni good Slayer del cielo, así que tenía que encontrar un curandero.

Se detuvo en seco, viendo frente a ella al chico moreno que había visto en la cueva.

− Así que sobreviviste Hyuga.

La chica la vio, no parecía molesto por eso.

Se nublo su vista, lamentando su debilidad, y cayó de rodillas, pero no sintió el golpe en el resto de su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió los ojos era de noche, y ella estaba acostada sobre una especie de colchón demasiado delgado. Había una fogata cerca de ella.

Se sentó como pudo, aún con la punzada en su abdomen, viendo al chico de cabello negro mirarla en cuclillas desde la orilla del rio. La morena se quedó completamente quieta, no recordaba cómo se llamaba ese chico, pero recordaba a Larcade dándole una paliza.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió a ella, pasándole una cantinflora.

− Toma.

Acepto la botella, bebiendo un poco de agua, haciendo un gesto al moverse por el dolor en el abdomen.

− El Dobe está muy preocupado por ti, cree que estás bajo esas rocas.

" _Culpable, no preocupado"_ Pensó la chica.

− ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó la morena tomándose la cabeza.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, regresando al rio.

− Te llevaré mañana a la aldea, es mejor que no te muevas con tus heridas.

La chica asintió, sin saber que más decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico parecía dormido, así que aprovecho para ir al rio a lavarse la cara.

Tenía ojeras, el cabello largo y algo enmarañado, y sus uñas astilladas. Las sandalias le impedían caminar bien, y llevaba un short demasiado corto para su gusto. No sabía cuál de los 12 habría puesto el mayor grito al ver su aspecto.

¿Por qué su pecho estaba tan grande?

Sin poder evitarlo lo toco, soltándolo unos segundos después.

No tenía tiempo para eso, y si…

− ¿Estás bien?

Giró para ver al chico cerca de ella, sintiéndose algo tonta sujeto su cabello y negó con la cabeza.

− Tengo hambre – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El chico la miró por unos segundos, tendiéndole la mano, y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, sujetándola cuando se tambaleo por el dolor.

− Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La aldea, extraña. Sus habitantes, aún más. El moreno, no tenía idea.

Se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, según escuchó que lo llamaban, pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde que la llevó al lugar. Ella había sido ingresada al "hospital", si se le podía llamar así, y tenía que soportar a quien decía ser su padre, que no hacía más que regañarla.

Miró el espejo que tenía en la mesa, sin atreverse a ver su reflejo de nuevo.

Esa vida era una mierda, y no pudo evitar preguntarse dos cosas.

¿Dónde estaba la Hinata de esa aldea? ¿Querría regresar a ese lugar?

A ese lugar donde la dejaban morir en una cueva, y su padre, teniendo elección, decidía no amarla.

Sujetó el espejo con fuerza. _"Los hijos de su majestad no pueden amar"._

− Voy a salvarte papá – Se prometió al aire.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, como se dice al principio se hablan de 4 dimensiones, la fractura y el hechizo se originan en la segunda dimensión, el cómo se originó saldrá más adelante.

La dimensión 1 es inventada, una dimensión normal por decirlo de una forma, la 2da es una muestra de Fairy Tail, la 3ra está ubicada en Road the Ninja, y la 4ta en Naruto Shippuden.

La Hinata de la 1ra dimensión es telequinetica, y quedó en la dimensión de Road the Ninja.

La Hinata de la 2da dimensión es maga y quedó en Naruto Shippuden.

La Hinata de la 3ra dimensión (Road the ninja) quedó en la segunda dimensión.

La Hinata de la 3ra dimensión (Naruto Shippuden) quedó en la primera dimensión.

Hay algunos cambios físicos entre ambas, de los cuales ellas mismas hablan, y tratan de ubicarse en el lugar en el que están ahora, pero también quieren regresar a su lugar de origen.

No sé si queda aún un poco enredado, así que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme y con gusto de las responderé.

Un agradecimiento a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, así como a Yumaika Higurashi − Citlali uchiha – Emilio y Mary por tomarse el tiempo para comentar la historia, la verdad les agradezco mucho.

Sin más por el momento, espero les guste y me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


	3. Capítulo 2- El mundo a mi alrededor

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **En la historia se ubican 4 dimensiones, cada una ubicada con un número y nombre al principio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- El mundo a mi alrededor.**

 _Mundo 1. Sirio._

Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo con más fuerza de la que se hubiera imaginado ocasionándole un leve temor que no pudo disimular.

− ¿Segura que es buena idea?

Hinata le sonrío a Ino y asintió con la cabeza.

No sabía que pasaba, pero la mejor forma de saberlo era investigar, la biblioteca de la universidad tenía una amplia gama de libros que podía ayudarle a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba… Que necesitaba para regresar.

− ¡¿Miren quien regresó?!

La voz tan conocida la sorprendió por completo, viendo a una chica pelirosa verla con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Los recuerdos de ser abandonada en la cueva la estremecieron por un momento, apretando su bolso contra su pecho mientras bajaba la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos. ¿Sería esa su situación en todos los mundos?

− Oye… Estaba bromeando, no lo tomes tan en serio.

La sonrisa sincera la desconcertó por un segundo, en los que Ino la sujeto del brazo y la llevó a algunos de los lugares más al frente. Vio de reojo a Sakura, que se había puesto a platicar con una chica al lado suyo. A pesar de la burla en su frase, sentía que no lo había dicho con la intención de hacerla sentir mal.

− No le hagas caso – Dijo Ino llamando su atención – Realmente no quería hacerte sentir mal, solo está loca.

La morena le sonrió, considerando que esa no era la mejor explicación, pero tal vez era simplemente cosa de ese mundo.

− Buenos días.

La voz de Sasuke, con algunos años de más de lo que lo conocía, la desconcertó, y observó algo incrédula como dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio del profesor. Recordaba del diario el profesor Uchiha… Pero no pensó que fuera Sasuke con una edad diferente. ¿Sería igual que en su mundo?

− ¿Y bien señorita Hyuga?

Alzó la mirada, viendo al hombre casi frente a ella, sobresaltándose al momento, no sabía ni que la había estado llamando.

− Eh… Y˗Yo…

− Es la leyenda del colibrí.

La voz de Sakura la sobresalto de nuevo, solo para ver a su profesor asentir y decir algo de unos amantes de tribus enemigos, condenados y bendecidos a buscarse uno al otro por toda la eternidad.

Se esforzó cada minuto de la clase para entender lo mejor que podía. Pero esas leyendas no las conocía, y no tenían sentido para ella. ¿Buscar por la eternidad a tu amado era una bendición?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había salido casi corriendo cuando terminó la clase, dirigiéndose como pudo a la biblioteca. Tenía que entender ese mundo, tenía que buscar que le había pasado, entender si era una nueva oportunidad o una prueba.

− ¿Estás bien?

La voz ronca tras ella la sobresaltó, mirando rápidamente a Aburame Shino, que estaba tras ella. Con sus gafas de sol y figura discreta, ese Shino, no era la persona que ella conocía.

− Solo… trataba de ponerme al corriente – Mintió – Pero tengo problemas para concentrarme.

Shino se sentó a su lado, poniendo en su mochila discretamente un almuerzo. Hinata se sonrojo levemente, ocultando su mirada del chico a su lado. Recordándose que en ese lugar ellos tenían una historia diferente a la que ella conocía.

− Hay una leyenda, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

La chica lo vio algo extrañada.

− ¿Una leyenda?

Shino tomó la mano de la chica por encima de la mesa, algo que ella se esforzó en mantener como normal, en vez de salir corriendo, como era su intención.

− Es de una princesa – Dijo captando de nuevo su atención – Ella era hermosa y paseaba por un bosque, encontrándose a una hermosa ave, que tenía un canto singular y hermoso… el ave era el príncipe de su especie, pero se enamoró de la belleza de la princesa, por lo que se convirtió en hombre para estar a su lado… Pero un ave siempre será un ave… un espíritu libre – Miró a Hinata – Sus súbditos fueron a buscarlo y él accedió a ir con ellos, pero al escucharlo la princesa, negando la naturaleza de su amado… lo atrapó siendo un ave… le cortó las alas y lo encerró en una jaula – Hinata apretó la mano de Shino por inercia al escuchar eso – Se escuchaba el lamentó del príncipe y de su pueblo… No recuerdo si murió encerrado… Pero igual ya no podía volar – El moreno miró a Hinata, que lo miraba algo sorprendida – Creo que nunca es bueno cortar las alas de quien amas ¿No?

Se levantó de la silla, y antes de que la chica le dijera algo le dio un beso en la frente.

− Te veo en casa.

Hinata se sujetó la frente, viendo al chico salir de la biblioteca con paso lento. Shino no era Shino, y ella tendía que recordar eso si no quería que saliera herido… Pero esos sentimientos de tranquilidad y cariño, se habían sentido tan reales, que no pudo evitar imaginarse en un escenario con él.

Regresó la vista a la mesa, sobresaltándose una vez más, al ver a Ino frente a ella, con un letrero en su libreta.

" _ **Así que era eso lo que me ocultabas"**_

La morena negó con la cabeza sonrojada, ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas que no entendía, las cosas que guardaba, los secretos, todo en un segundo se quedó estático, al ver a la mujer de cabello negro frente a ella, al lado de Aburame Shino.

− Lo siento – Dijo la mujer – Shino me contó lo que pasó y vine a verte de inmediato – La mujer se acercó, tocando sus mejillas con ambas manos – Papá aun no vendrá, pero el enojo ya se le pasara, no te preocupes.

Hinata la siguió mirando sorprendida… Hacía tantos años que…

− Creo que está un poco sorprendida – Dijo Shino captando su atención – Pueden ir a la cafetería a ponerse al corriente de todo, la casa invita.

Hinata lo miró salir de la habitación, para dirigir su mirada hacía la mujer que aún le sonreía con dulzura.

− Mamá…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cama era suave, aunque sus sabanas no lo eran tanto, pero realmente no le importaba demasiado.

Miró hacía el techo mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho, que molestaba de una manera peculiar en esos días, pero sin llegar a ser tan doloroso como lo recordaba.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la charla con su madre… la madre de la chica que era de esa dimensión, y se forzó una vez más a recordarse, que su madre había muerto hacía ya muchos años, ella solo tenía a su padre y a su hermana… y no estaba segura si alguno de ellos lloraría su muerte, o iría corriendo para ver si estaba bien después de un accidente así.

− Mamá – Susurró apretando los ojos.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, no conocía la situación… Sabía que era no era su verdadera madre… Pero ese abrazo y esos mimos, se quedarían para siempre en su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase concluyo de nuevo ese día… Ella no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la clase otra vez, y ya llevaba una semana así.

− Señorita Hyuga.

La voz de su profesor la desconcertó, aún más porque era Sasuke, aunque no fuera el Sasuke que ella conocía. Apretó su bolso mientras bajaba las gradas y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el profesor. Ino le hizo una seña de que la esperaría afuera y la morena asintió sin poner atención.

− Dígame – Casi susurró al llegar al hombre.

No importaba que mundo fuera, Sasuke era sin duda muy aterrador.

− ¿Está todo bien? − La pregunta la desconcertó, por lo que asintió levemente sin comprender del todo – La eh notado muy callada en mis clases, y la señorita Yamanaka dijo que había tenido un accidente.

La morena sujeto su bolso con fuerza y bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir.

− Estoy bien es solo que…

Sé quedó callada al sentir una opresión en el pecho, que solo le dio tiempo de sujetar mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, apenas escuchando la voz del profesor llamándola.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 2. Canopus._

La mazmorra le daba miedo, más de lo que era capaz de admitir, y esas esposas se suponía que limitarían su poder, aunque ella podía seguir usando su Byakugan, no quería arriesgarse a huir sin comprender la situación. Además de que no sabía cómo interpretar la molestia en su pecho que tenía desde hacía varios días. En ese molesto pecho pequeño.

Suspiró frustrada, tanto que le hacía burla a Sakura por ser de pecho plano y ahora ella lo tenía igual… bueno más grande que el de Sakura, pero aun así era pequeño.

A esas alturas, la pelirosa y el idiota de Menma ya deberían estar saliendo, mientras ella estaba encerrada en esa celda… ¿Por qué le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el rubio? Después de todo fue su culpa que ella estuviera ahí, él simplemente la había dejado de lado…

Sabía que Sakura era su compañera de equipo, pero su maldito modo sabio pudo atraparla o mantenerla en su lugar… él había elegido dejarla morir para salvar a la pelirosa. Suspiró frustrada, de verdad que el amor apestaba.

Alguien técnicamente la había matado, y ella aún no podía olvidarlo por completo.

− ¿Ya estás dispuesta a hablar?

La morena resopló, viendo al anciano que había visto al despertar frente a ella. Lo había escuchado acercarse, pero no le tomo importancia.

− Ya se los dije – Dijo con un bufido – Peleábamos contra un dragón, luego salió esa cosa negra que no sé qué era, y luego estaba aquí.

El anciano la miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Sabes a donde se fue este receptor?

La chica lo miró con duda por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué?

El anciano entrecerró los ojos.

− La persona que ocupaba su cuerpo.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

− No lo sé, pero si está en mi mundo, espero que la este pasando tan mal como yo.

El anciano se alejó de la celda con calma, mirándola una última vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una cama, una comida, un baño.

Miró desconfiada el cuarto al que la habían regresado, en espera de algún ataque, y se sorprendió al ver a su "padre" ingresar a su habitación.

¿Cómo era que alguien de 17 años tenía un hijo de la misma edad?

− ¿Estás cómoda?

La sonrisa extraña del hombre la inquieto, así como la presencia de las personas que entraron tras él. El anciano y una mujer pelirroja destacaban de entre toda la gente.

− Active Universo 1 en una grieta dimensional – Habló la pelirroja – Esa es posiblemente la razón por la que estás en su cuerpo – Le sonrió causándole escalofríos – Y como es el cuerpo de nuestra princesa, no podemos maltratarlo, ¿No?

Hinata se puso en pose defensiva, activando su Byakugan de inmediato.

− ¿Es así?

La pelirroja le sonrió.

− Técnicamente si – Avanzó hacía ella unos pasos – Este reino necesita a su princesa, así que ocuparas su lugar por un tiempo, te diremos como dejar de ser grosera en lo que la rescatamos.

Hinata torció la boca.

− No soy grosera – Espetó – Cualquiera reaccionaría así si la atacan sin razón.

Una chica de pelo verde la miró con pereza.

− Sin duda, ese comportamiento no lo tendría la princesa.

− ¡Pero no soy ella! – Espetó la morena molesta.

Su "padre" le sonrió de manera silenciosa.

− Eso es muy obvio.

La morena los volvía a mirar con molestia. No podía comprender del todo lo que pasaba, ni lo que querían con ella.

− Ayudaras a su majestad – Dijo el anciano – Es tu deber ahora que estás en el cuerpo de la princesa…

Las palabras del hombre se volvieron cada vez más tenues, hasta perderse por completo mientras sujetaba su pecho, el dolor que sintió fue demasiado intenso, y la oscuridad vino solo un segundo después.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 3. Kentaurus._

− ¿Está todo bien?

Dirigió su mirada hacía Sasuke para luego asentir con algo de calma.

− Tengo una molestia en el pecho – Dijo con calma – Pero no sé a qué se deba, no es algo físico.

El moreno asintió, viendo una vez más las notas de la morena con calma. Aún le costaba creer todo lo que había dicho, pero su comportamiento desde que había despertado concordaba con su historia.

− ¿No crees que se deba a la situación?

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, para luego recostarse sobre la mesa de la cafetería en la que estaban.

− No lo sé – Admitió – Hace una semana yo era solo una estudiante de arqueología, y ahora tengo que lidiar con esto del gegege keke y no sé ni que es.

Sasuke sonrió algo incómodo.

− Kekkei Genkai – Le aclaró − ¿No lo has hablado con Hiashi˗Sama?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

− No sé cómo lo valla a tomar, técnicamente estoy en el cuerpo de su hija, y no sé si ella sigue viva o no.

Sasuke asintió con calma. Sabía que las cosas no podían ser tomadas tan a la ligera, pero si la chica continuaba negándose a ir a las misiones, podría ser peligroso también.

− Ven a una misión conmigo – Dijo sobresaltándola – Elegiré de las sencillas, con tu poder del zigzag debería ser suficiente.

La morena le sonrió algo incomoda.

− Es telequinesis – Dijo aun sonriendo – ¿No sospecharan?

El moreno le sonrió enigmáticamente.

− Soy un conquistador, seguro que asumirán que te has enamorado de mí.

Hinata le sonrió con algo de incomodidad. Por suerte esa faceta no la tenía para nada su profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo observó a la distancia, un inalcanzable Shino Aburame.

¿Sería así en cada mundo? ¿Shino siempre estaría fuera de su alcance?

− Hinata.

La voz del chico Namizake la asustó, mirándolo de forma extrañada por unos segundos, alejando su vista por completo del chico de gafas.

− ¿Qué necesita?

El rubio la miró con molestia.

− ¿Irás de misión con el teme?

Hinata se sobresaltó ante el sobrenombre del profesor, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

− Me tengo que ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró los pergaminos que le entregaba una mujer rubia con gafas. Parecía muy seria en su trabajo, y por la forma en la que regañaba a Sasuke, se veía más imponente. Aunque ahí tenía su edad, no creía que nadie pudiera dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación a alguien tan talentoso.

Miró una vez más al pelinegro con algo de admiración. No importaba en que mundo estuvieran, él siempre sería el mejor.

− ¿Qué? ¿Ya te enamoraste de mí?

La repentina frase, además de ser atrapada mirándolo, hizo que se pusiera completamente roja, mirando al chico que aún le sonreía, hasta que un pergamino, seguramente lanzado por la rubia lo hizo separarse de ella.

− Solo creo – Dijo en voz baja – Que eres muy hábil.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, no era un halago de una admiradora, era el halago de alguien que realmente creía en él. Sin enamoramientos pasajero o mirando algo físico. Ella confiaba en él después de todo.

− Por favor – Dijo Menma entrando a la habitación – Si es un inútil.

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de cómo sus palabras habían afectado realmente al moreno.

− Menma˗kun, tienes razón como de costumbre.

La morena no pudo evitar una mueca al ver a Sakura. Si bien en su mundo no se llevaban bien, estaba muy lejos de comportarse como esa chica. No era cruel o desconsiderada, solo era algo loca y molesta.

− Yo no soy el que la hirió – Dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos – Ya sabes, reaccionar con tiempo.

− ¡Sasuke˗Sama! – Lo regaño la morena.

− ¿Sama?

La voz calmada de Menma se volvió tensa al escuchar el honorifico. Aunque la morena solo había recibido una clase corta de estos, y lo llamaba así por respeto y admiración, como lo haría con su profesor.

− Déjalo ya – Dijo el moreno caminando a la puerta – Tenemos cosas que hacer.

− ¿Juntos? – Dijo Sakura con voz dulce.

A pesar de su tono, la morena sintió su comentario algo molesto, por lo que resoplo con fastidio.

− ¿Tiene eso im…?

Al sentir el dolor agudo en el pecho dejó de hablar, para tomarlo con una mano, mientras su mano libre tomaba la del moreno, envolviéndose por la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 4. Arturo._

Miró su habitación, analizando todo a su alrededor.

Tenía pocos días que había sido dada de alta del "hospital", y según el informe del médico, que era una chica de cabello rosada bastante antipática, a diferencia de Meredy, era muy posible que nunca volviera a activar su línea de sangre. Aunque lo habían nombrado por un nombre raro, no se molestó en aprenderlo, no era de importancia. Ya que ella era maga, se alimentaba de ethernano, por lo que no podría activarlo nunca.

El ethernano en ese lugar podía abastecer sus reservas, pero también las llenaba muy poco, además de que por alguna razón no podía utilizar la magia sin reservas, pues un dolor en el pecho enseguida la dejaba fuera de combate.

Su magia era poco, y su poder tampoco era muy grande, a diferencia de su mundo, al parecer el segundo origen seguía sin ser activado en ese cuerpo.

Si Acnología había sido atrapado en el Universo 1 cuando estaba comiendo la grieta dimensional, significaba que tendrían un poco de tiempo antes de que se recuperara, o volviera a armarse. Pero no era infinito. Tampoco sabía quién había abierto la grieta, ya que no había sido ninguna magia de su reino, y en Fiore estaban lejos de llegar a ese avance por el miedo a la magia negra.

− Hinata˗Sama, su comida.

Sin tocar a la puerta, y apenas avisando unos segundos antes, entró una chica, que dejó la bandeja de comida en la cama, sin siquiera dirigirle una vez la mirada.

Por lo que había aprendido, esa chica era de la rama principal, y por lo tanto, tendía a tratarla como una paria, los miembros de la rama secundaria solían tratarla con cariño y respeto, exceptuando a su primo, el cual se comportaba bastante raro y protector.

Su cuerpo era débil, su padre no la quería, su hermana no le hablaba, y era despreciada por los miembros de su propia familia… ¿El alma de ese cuerpo querría regresar alguna vez?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El poste le servía de entrenamiento, pero aun así, el dolor en el pecho regresaba, como si algo la detuviera de avanzar hacía el segundo origen, además de que su contenedor de magia aún era mucho más bajó que el de cualquier mago decente.

Si August se enteraba de eso, posiblemente la negaría como familia real, pensó con tristeza y anhelo.

Ella era de un ser maldito, esa maldición le había arrebatado la vida a su madre, y por consecuencia, su padre no podía amarla, ni a ella, ni a nadie de su reino. Sus súbditos eran leales a él a cualquier costo, y era su trabajo como la princesa, brindar al reino, el amor que su padre no podía dar.

Fue su decisión, el amor a su reino, a su padre, lo que la orillo a tomar la decisión de hacer que Irene activara Universo 1, estaba preparada para recibir la muerte, a cambio de la paz de su reino, no espero encontrarse en esa situación.

Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre que era su padre en ese mundo, el hombre, que eligió no amarla.

Suspiró mirando las calles, dándose cuenta que se había perdido por ir en sus cavilaciones. Se tomó el pecho levemente, el dolor tardaba más en desaparecer conforme continuaba ejercitando su cuerpo, no podía desbloquear eso que le impedía avanzar, y cada vez era más doloroso.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque se asustó con la voz de la presencia que no sintió, aparento calma. Culpando a ese cuerpo que poseía ahora, y que parecía ser incapaz de hacer las cosas más básicas.

− Me alejaba – Musitó con calma.

La primera vez que vio a ese chico, no lo reconoció, ya que se parecía a un miembro de Sabertooth, creyó que era insignificante. Cuando salió del hospital, lo vio por los pasillos, buscando a una rubia. Reconoció el porte de la realeza, y el rey de Fiore, que se había adjudicado el trono luego de la batalla con Álvarez, al mostrarse la debilidad del propio reino.

Un rey, que hacía que su tío el destructor, tuviera cuidado con sus pasos. Uno que lo intimidaría si no fuera por su posición como princesa.

− Aún no puedes activarlo ¿Cierto?

La chica suspiró con molestia, la noticia de su posible retiro como ninja, fue anunciado accidentalmente por la pelirosa molesta, lo que le había traído muchas miradas de compasión por parte de la aldea (pequeña) en la que vivía.

− Le agradezco por salvarme esa vez – Dijo sin verlo – Pero creo que este es un asunto que solo me concierne a mí.

El moreno la observó mientras se marchaba, algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, la cual era usualmente tranquila y amable. Aunque después de enfrentarse a una muerte tan patética, y al desprecio de su clan por las consecuencias de su "no muerte", cualquiera podría cambiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró silenciosamente por la casa, apenas recordando que tenía que caminar descalza al ver los zapatos en la entrada. No comprendía esa costumbre, se le hacía absurdo todo lo de ese mundo. Doctores o sanadores que no respetaban la privacidad del paciente, todo el mundo metiéndose en la vida de los demás. Era extraño para ella, que hacía eso como obligación de su cargo.

− Hermana, padre quiere verte.

La chica asintió a la castaña que había salido de quien sabe dónde, siguiéndola para no perderse por el camino en esa casa.

Hiashi, el cual no se parecía una pizca a Zeref, la miró desde su escritorio, sin ni siquiera decirle que tomara asiento. Apenas dejando los documentos a un lado, sin darle importancia a que ella estuviera ahí.

− Te casaras con Neji – Dijo sin verla – La boda será en dos semanas. Es todo.

La morena la miró con extrañeza ¿Quién era Neji?

− Le informó entonces que no lo haré – Dijo con calma – Es todo.

Hiashi se levantó, golpeando sus puños en la mesa. En otro momento Hinata se habría encogido de miedo, pero en ese momento solo lo veía sin emoción.

− Tú hermana que es 5 años menor que tú es más fuerte, casi mueres por no poder salir de una cueva, y ni siquiera puedes activar tú Byakugan ¿Aun así te niegas a casarte? ¿Cuánta vergüenza le quieres traer a tu clan?

La morena lo vio por unos segundos.

− Es libre de expulsarme cuando quiera – Dijo con voz clara – No me voy a casar.

Hiashi volvió a golpear la mesa con los puños.

− Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate de que perteneces al clan Hyuga, te irás solo con lo que traes puesto.

La chica lo miró una última vez. Ni su padre estando maldito, se comportaba de esa manera. Los hijos de su majestad no podían amar, pero el hombre que estaba frente a ella, tenía la elección de hacerlo… Eligio no amar a su hija.

− Entendido.

Salió de la habitación con un dolor en el pecho, tratando de aceptar la realidad de ese mundo, un mundo sin amor por elección.

− August – Susurró al llegar a la puerta – Muéstrame el camino hacía padre por favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, el dolor no se iba, y conforme avanzaba, su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Tocó su pecho, analizándolo con la poca magia de curación que sabía, sobresaltándose un segundo después.

Había varios canales bloqueados, de sangre y de ethernano, a punto de colapsar por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho, y la reciente emoción a la que se había enfrentado.

La aldea aún estaba relativamente cerca, y sus piernas ya le estaban fallando, al igual que su respiración y su vista.

− Lo siento, todos – Susurró mientras caía al piso.

Pensando en haberle fallado a su hermano, a su padre y a su reino, no notó que no llegó al suelo, ni cuando cargaron su cuerpo comenzando a correr, solo dejó que la oscuridad la engullera, simulando la magia de su padre, al que tal vez nunca volvería a ver.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, igual divido por las dimensiones, y su repercusión en cada una de ellas.

En el próximo capítulo se aclara que pasa con cada una y como afecta a las demás. Siento que haya quedado cortó, pero las prisas y mi trabajo ahora errático es un poco difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir.

Sobre Tonos de Frío, espero actualizar pronto, ya que justo cuando tenía la estructura del capítulo me quedé en 0 inspiración, y fue algo frustrante, espero poder recuperarla pronto.

No me molesta que me hablen de errores, me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura, pero a veces no tengo tiempo de corregir, porque por lo regular escribo desde el celular y edito en la computadora. Aun así agradezco que me hagan notar en que esto mal.

Un agradecimiento a angels1290 − Sayuri Koitsumi − Lizeth de Uchiha − Amelynn − citlali uchiha y coni06 por su comentarios, y a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos. Muchas gracias!

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	4. Capítulo 3- En el limbo

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **En la historia se ubican 4 dimensiones, cada una ubicada con un número y nombre al principio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- En el limbo.**

Su cabeza punzó al abrir los ojos, veía borroso y se preguntó si la falta de visión era por el dolor intenso, pero luego de unos minutos en los que el dolor disminuyo, se dio cuenta no podía ver muy lejos a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, pero era un extraño diferente, por lo que podía ver de su propia ropa, y la diadema de flores sobre su cabeza, ese era su cuerpo original, aun cuando no se sintiera como tal.

− Duele.

Alzó la vista, viéndose casi en un espejo, pero con ropas un poco más holgadas, ese seguramente era el cuerpo en el que había estado.

− ¿Ho˗Hola?

La chica frente a ella alzó la mirada, viéndola algo impresionada. Dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar bien, antes de sujetarse el pecho y, literalmente, volar hacía ella de manera lenta.

− ¿Tú quién eres? – Preguntó al llegar a su lado.

La chica se sujetó el pecho de nuevo, algo cohibida.

− Soy Hyuga Hinata.

La chica se dio un golpe en la frente y bufó algo frustrada.

− Eso temía.

− ¿Eh?

Antes de que contestara, escucharon un gritó y vieron a otras dos Hinatas correr, si se le podía llamar correr ya que parecía que flotaban, hacía ellas.

Todas eran ellas mismas, pero también eran muy diferentes entre sí.

− ¡¿Alguien sabe que está pasando?! – Gritó una de ella, la de labial y ropa pequeña.

La cabeza le punzó de nuevo, maldiciendo internamente a la chica, y alzó la mano, para que todas guardaran silencio.

− Hyuga Dragneel Hinata – Dijo con voz clara – Soy la princesa de Álvarez, y no estoy del todo segura de por qué cambiamos de cuerpo.

La misma chica que había gritado segundos atrás, le sujeto del vestido bicolor y la acercó a ella con molestia.

− Princesa – Casi escupió – Tú lindo padre casi me mata un par de veces, además ¡Porque tú padre tiene la misma edad que tú!

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras se separaba.

− ¿Tú quién eres? Y mi padre tiene más de 200 años, su cuerpo no envejece.

La chica chasqueo la lengua, casi dándole la espalda.

− Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga de Konoha.

La tensión entre las dos se veía con facilidad, así que las demás eligieron intervenir antes de complicar las cosas.

− Soy Hyuga Shoji Hinata, soy estudiante de arqueología en la universidad del país del fuego, eh… estoy en tu cuerpo, creo – Dijo viendo a la del labial.

La chica chasqueo la lengua. Todas miraron a la que faltaba, que les devolvió la mirada con un poco de timidez.

− Soy Hyuga Hinata, ex-heredera del clan Hyuga de Konoha – Miró a la estudiante – Eh estado en tu cuerpo.

Las miradas recayeron sobre ella, viendo como la princesa suspiraba con algo de pena.

− Y yo en el tuyo, además creo que hice que te expulsaran de tu clan – Dijo en voz baja – Lo siento.

La chica reacciono más calmada de lo que esperaban, solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

− No creo que haya sido su culpa, era algo que de todas formas iba a pasar.

El silencio recayó sobre ellas, que se miraron la una a la otra.

− Si todas somos Hinata como nos vamos a diferenciar – Dijo la aún heredera del clan − ¿Por el tamaño del pecho?

Las demás se sonrojaron, ella y la ex-heredera eran las de pecho más grande.

− Estudiante, princesa, heredera y ex˗heredera – Dijo la princesa desviando el tema – Pero creo que lo importante es aclarar que pasó – Las miró por unos segundos – En mi país, se divisaron grietas dimensionales – Explico – No tuvimos tiempo para cerrarlas cuando el dragón de la destrucción comenzó a consumirlo.

− ¡¿Dragón?! – Preguntaron las otras 3 al mismo tiempo – Vi una parte de un dragón antes de cambiar de cuerpo – Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

La princesa asintió con calma.

− Ese debió ser Acnología – Aclaró – Antes de que terminara de consumirla, activamos una magia que modifica la materia, esa magia también me golpeo – Miró a las otras 3 – Pero no debía cambiarnos de cuerpo, en todo caso, me mandaría a otra dimensión.

Las demás lo pensaron por un momento.

− Según recuerdo, esa magia me cubrió, y lo mismo me dijeron al despertar, esa magia me había cubierto – Dijo la ex-heredera – Pero también creo que solo debió mandarnos a otra dimensión.

− Esperen, esperen – Musito la heredera – Eso explica, bueno no, pero hablamos de por qué despertamos en otro cuerpo, yo quiero saber por qué estamos ahora en este lugar.

Las demás iban a decir algo cuando una nube negra, más que su alrededor, apareció a su alrededor. La princesa las junto y las jalo hacía el suelo, donde vieron a la nube chocar con una especie de escudo a su alrededor, disipándose luego de unos cuantos segundos.

− ¡Demonios! – Exclamo sujetándose el pecho al sentir la presión de la magia – No creo resistir una segunda.

Las demás la vieron con duda, empezando a levantarse de forma lenta.

− ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó la estudiante.

La princesa suspiró, levantándose algo tambaleante.

− Esa es la maldición de Ankhseram.

Escucharon pasos acercarse a ellas, algo confundidas, pues lo que fuera que pisaran no había hecho sonido hasta entonces. Vieron a un hombre de cabello y barba de color rojo, al igual que sus ojos, observarlas con un poco de diversión.

− Es un honor que la princesa de Álvarez conozca mi nombre – Dijo con burla – Pero no te preocupes, ese novio tuyo ahora está convenciendo a Zeref que eres necesaria para el imperio, así que debe perder el interés por tu vida.

La chica apretó los puños, aun sujetando su pecho. El dolor no había desaparecido del todo.

− Supongo que eres la razón por la que cambiamos de cuerpo.

El hombre asintió, dándoles una sonrisa que les dio escalofrío.

− Soy el dios de la vida y de la muerte, el dios Ankhseram – Se preentó con una reverencia – Es un placer conocerlas.

La princesa chasqueo la lengua.

− Lamento no poder decir lo mismo – Dijo con voz molesta − ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

El dios les sonrió.

− Porque han interferido con el destino – Les aclaro – Las cosas que han hecho, han desviado el curso de sus mundos, así que el clan Otsutsuki también hizo su jugada al ver que podían ganar.

− ¿Qué? – Dijeron las otras.

El dios las miró con calma.

− Ese clan, de seres celestiales, o dioses caídos mejor dicho, abrieron las grietas dimensionales para que Acnología destruyera los mundos, y entonces ellos, pudieran moldearlos a su antojo, como dios de la vida, no podía permitirlo.

La princesa lo miró con molestia.

− En ese caso, pudiste haber acabado con Acnología.

El dios rio, provocando un tanto de miedo con su risa sarcástica.

− Ya se los dije, cada mundo tiene un destino, pero en el caso de ustedes – Dijo señalándolas – No lo cumplieron – Miró a la estudiante – Tú debías trabajar en la casa Namizake, no Aburame – Alzó las manos de forma juguetona – Debías enamorarte del vampiro Namizake Naruto, no del vampiro Aburame Shino – La miró con fastidio – Pero la telepata no hizo lo que debía hacer.

La estudiante lo miró de forma molesta.

− ¡El profesor Namizake me lleva como 10 años! – Le espetó molesta – ¡Shino jamás me haría daño y no es telepatía, es telequinesis!

El dios le hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

− Si, lo que digas – Miró a la princesa – Tú, debías morir al conocer a tu padre – La mirada de fastidio la de la chica lo hizo sonreír – Álvarez debió perder la batalla, así como varios de los 12 debieron morir, pero… Le habían prometido a su princesa regresar con vida – Resopló con fastidio – Invel debió perder, aunque aún hizo luchar a los amigos, no debía ganar, Zeref debería haber querido regresar el tiempo, no cuidar el mundo para su hija, Acnología debió ser derrotado ese día, pero en lugar de eso huyo, esperando como botín de guerra a la única con el escudo para resistir sus ataques.

− Acnología será derrotado por mi padre – Le espetó la chica – Y si tanto aprecias la vida, debiste quitarle la maldición.

El dios rio de nuevo.

− Por allá tenemos a las dos que no pudieron ganarse el corazón Uzumaki – Les dijo con burla – Deberían ser novias de esos chicos, y deberían dar a luz a hijos con el poder para oponerse al clan Otsutsuki, en su lugar las dejaron morir por salvar a la amiga.

− ¡Déjate de idioteces! – Le grito la heredera − ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

El dios las miró con lastima.

− Bueno, eso es porque sus cuerpos están muriendo – Las 4 lo miraron sin entender – Bueno, la familia de la joven ex-heredera Hyuga quería eliminarla sin evidencia, por lo que envenenaron su comida – Miró a la princesa – Debido a que tú estabas en su cuerpo, el veneno se purificaba, por lo que usaron cada vez más, afectando viejas heridas que oprimían el chakra del pecho – Las miró de nuevo – Ya que sus almas y cuerpos están conectados, si muere una, morirán las demás – Les sonrió de forma enigmática – Pero no se preocupen, ya están tratando su cuerpo, así que sobrevivirán esta vez.

− ¿Esta vez? – Dijo la estudiante.

Miró a la ex-heredera, que solo veía a los demás con un semblante triste.

La princesa lo miró con molestia, poniéndose enfrente de las demás.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? – Dijo con molestia – De las más de 16 dimensiones que hay, ¿Por qué reúnes al cuarteto patético?

− ¡Oye! – Le gritó la heredera.

La princesa suspiró.

− Tenemos al cliché de un libro, una telepata enamorada de un vampiro – La estudiante le espetó que era telequinesis – Tienes a una princesa sin poder real, y a dos miembros de un clan al que no respetan ¿De qué te servimos?

El dios volvió a reír.

− Se los dije, intervinieron con el destino, así que ahora, deben arreglarlo de algún modo – Alzó las manos – El cómo, depende de ustedes, si lo logran, regresarán a sus dimensiones, después de todo, todas son descendientes de Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Las otras 3 saltaron al escuchar ese nombre.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuela con esto?

El gritó de las otras la hizo voltear algo extrañada.

− ¡L˗La d˗diosa Kaguya es tu abuela! – Gritó la estudiante.

− ¡La primera en consumir el fruto de chakra! – Gritó la heredera

− ¡La creadora del mundo shinobi! – Gritó la ex-heredera.

La princesa alzó las manos en un intento de tranquilizarlas.

− Era mi abuela, pero distaba de ser una diosa o algo así – Les aclaró.

El dios rio tras ellas, llamando su atención.

− En eso te equivocas – Les dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa – Los Otsutsuki fueron alguna vez dioses con un gran poder, pero corrompidos y sintiéndose superior a los humanos perdieron el sendero, así que los tuvimos que desterrar – Habló como si fuera una simple charla sin sentido – Pero aún en el destierro no quisieron perder el poder, así que tomaron la manía de llamar a sus hijas Kaguya, entonces las mandaban a un mundo nuevo bajó cualquier pretexto para que cultiven el fruto del shinju, lo que les da poder – Miró a las chicas – En el caso de ustedes – Señalo a la heredera y a la ex-heredera – Pasó más o menos la misma historia, Kaguya consumió el fruto y dio inicio al mundo Shinobi – Miró a la estudiante – En tú caso cuido del árbol hasta su muerte, pero nunca lo consumió, en su lugar lo hicieron algunos animales, lo que dio origen a vampiros y hombres lobo, en cambio los descendientes de Kaguya, desarrollaron sus poderes, telepatía, telequinesis, entre otras cosas – Miró a la princesa – En tú caso, Kaguya destruyó el árbol, el poder del fruto se tornó al mundo, dando la creación de la magia y los magos, aunque ella debía de morir en soledad cuando la vida de su nieta y su hija fueran tomadas por el mago negro, en su lugar, dio la protección a su nieta, para protegerla de mi maldición.

La princesa levantó la mano antes de que el hombre siguiera hablando.

− ¿Qué debemos hacer para vencer a los Otsutsuki?

El dios rio de nuevo. Esa risa comenzaba a ponerla de mal humor.

− Simplemente sigan su camino, como lo harían en su propio mundo, entonces podrán regresar.

− D˗Disculpe – Habló la ex-heredera, a las demás las sorprendió que hubiera levantado la mano − ¿T˗Tengo que regresar? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos – Y˗Yo creí que e˗esta nueva v˗vida era un r˗regalo de los dioses… Otra oportunidad y…

− ¡Esta bien! – Habló el dios al ver que las demás la abrazaban – Cuando lo logren les concederé un deseo, pueden salvar a quien quieran, pueden tener más poder, lo que quieran, así que deja de llorar.

La ex-heredera lloró más fuerte.

− Les daré 5 minutos – Les dijo con fastidio – Digan lo que deben saber la una de la otra, luego regresaran a esos mundos.

Las chicas asintieron, aun tratando de calmar a la que lloraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Mundo 1. Sirio._

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió que el dolor de su pecho se había desvanecido. Quiso llorar de nuevo al recordar que su propia familia había intentado matarla.

− ¡Hinata!

El gritó y el abrazo de Ino la desconcertó por completo, abriendo los ojos para verla junto a su profesor. Los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha mostraban preocupación, como nunca la había sentido antes.

− Nos dio un buen susto señorita Hyuga.

Hinata sonrió levemente.

− ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó fingiendo no saberlo.

− ¡Dinos tú! – Dijo Ino moviéndola de un lado a otro − ¡Te desmayaste de la nada!

− Señorita Yamanaka – Le habló el profesor – No creo que sea conveniente que moleste más su cuerpo.

Ino bufó soltándola.

− Por unos minutos tú… dejaste de respirar.

Hinata abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

− ¡¿Qué?!

Toco su pecho de forma instintiva. Por más fuerte que fuera la magia de la princesa de Álvarez, su cuerpo débil debió sucumbir al veneno, ¿Ella estaría viva? El dios había dicho eso pero…

− No se preocupe tanto por eso – Dijo el profesor llamando su atención – La enfermera dijo que su corazón ya se regularizó, aun así, le recomiendo ir al médico.

La chica asintió aun sujetando su pecho.

El peso de su clan, y su propia debilidad, podrían traer problemas para todas en un futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a su habitación con paso lento.

El en hospital le dijeron que todo estaba bien con su cuerpo, pero ella aún se sentía nerviosa.

Casi gritó cuando se dio cuenta que Shino la estaba esperando sentado en la cama. No había hablado con él en varios días.

− ¿La viste? ¿Ella está bien?

La chica se puso pálida, queriendo alegar demencia, aun cuando sabía que no funcionaría.

− Em… Sí ˗ Admitió – Está atrapada como yo, pero por lo que sé, le va bien – Miró a Shino por unos segundos – Se está esforzando, por regresar a tu lado.

El chico suspiro, viendo la ventana.

− En cuanto despertaste me di cuenta que no eras ella, aun así te probé varias veces, porque existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera muerta y eso no quería aceptarlo, luego de que te desmayaste me di cuenta que no podía seguir con esta duda por más tiempo.

Hinata se sentó a su lado.

− Ella está dando su mejor esfuerzo, así que yo también lo daré, para que ustedes puedan estar juntos.

Shino asintió aun viendo la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró la lista por última vez antes de anotar su nombre.

Esa expedición estaría a cargo de Uchiha Sasuke, así que trató de no preocuparse demasiado, salvo por la falta de conocimiento del tema.

Eran las grutas donde se suponía estaba la tumba de la diosa Kaguya. Tal vez ese lugar le diera pistas sobre cómo debería seguir avanzando.

" _Las expediciones del profesor Uchiha deben ser la clave"_

Ella debía esforzarse también.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 2. Canopus._

La cabeza le punzaba, y maldijo a la familia de la ex-heredera por haber intentado matarlas. ¿Qué tan mal le iría a ese clan?

− Despertaste.

Miró al chico de gafas a su lado, viéndola fijamente.

− No soy ella – Dijo sentándose – Pero les manda saludos.

El chico asintió, saliendo del cuarto con paso lento.

" _Debes recordar siempre que eres importante para el imperio, si padre es consciente de tu vida, o siente afecto por ti, la maldición nos matara"_

− De todos los lugares me tenía que tocar este – Se quejó viendo sus manos – Si hubiera seguido mi destino – Suspiró con fuerza – Si Menma me hubiera correspondido…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, no importaba lo que pensara, o lo que había sucedido, al final, Menma había elegido a Sakura y no a ella.

− ¿Viste a mi hija?

Casi gritó al ver al chico de cabello negro cerca de ella. Ese maldito mago… nunca podía sentir su presencia.

− Si, está atrapada en un mundo diferente al igual que yo – Omitió decirle el incidente del veneno – Pero el dios Ak… Akhs… El dios de la vida y la muerte nos ofreció un trato – Habló sin verlo – Por alguna razón, tú hija quiere salvarte.

Zeref cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

− Ella es la princesa de Álvarez, es necesaria para la estabilidad. Cuida su cuerpo hasta que ella pueda regresar.

Salió de la habitación con paso lento, dejándole una sensación agridulce en la boca.

Cerró los ojos un momento antes de dirigirse al armario, buscando algo cómodo para ponerse.

" _Habla con el rey de Fiore"_

No sabía por qué la princesa le había dado ese concejo, pero no le quedaba más que seguirlo.

" _No toques a Invel"_

Sonrió al recordar esa orden. Después de todo, hasta la princesa necesaria de un reino, también tenía alguien a quien amar.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 3. Kentaurus._

Las paredes blancas una vez más le dieron la bienvenida, así que solo pudo sonreír. Estaba viva, eso era lo importante. Mientras ella estuviera viva, podría seguir luchando, una y otra vez, hasta estar al lado de sus padres y de Shino una vez más.

− ¿Estás bien?

Le sonrió a Sasuke, asintiendo con la cabeza.

− Aunque aún soy yo, pude hablar con la dueña de este cuerpo.

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa amable, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

− ¿Te dijo algo?

" _Mata a Menma"_

Hinata sonrió incomoda, negando con la cabeza.

− Dijo que debíamos investigar la estatua del 10 colas o algo así, creo que tú debes saber más que yo.

Sasuke asintió con calma.

− Aunque llegar tan lejos sin permiso será difícil.

La chica asintió, sujetando su pecho, el dolor ya había desaparecido.

− Somos 4 – Dijo sin verlo – Las 4 cambiamos de cuerpo, pero a una de ellas la quisieron matar – Miró a Sasuke – Si tuvieras que regresar con una familia que te odia, ¿Qué deseo pedirías para impedirlo?

El moreno lo pensó un momento. Su rostro estaba serio en esos momentos, algo extraño viniendo de él.

− Poder tal vez, no lo sé.

Hinata le sonrió con ternura.

− Esa chica, lloró con mucho sentimiento, y esa misma chica ahora está en mi cuerpo – Miró sus manos − ¿Qué pasara si pide permanecer en mi cuerpo?

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Si se parecen aunque sea un poco, no lo hará.

Hinata asintió, queriendo creer esas palabras.

− ¡Hermana!

De la nada se vio abrazada por su hermana, su padre y su primo, aunque el último necesito un golpe cuando se quiso propasar.

Las risas llenaron el lugar por varios minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró los pergaminos una vez más, algo asustada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

− ¿Estás lista?

La chica asintió viendo a Sasuke.

Iban en busca de respuestas.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo 4. Arturo._

La luz blanca lastimo sus ojos cuando los abrió. Gruño maldiciendo a la familia Hyuga mientras se cubría los ojos con su brazo.

" _Solo Kiba y Shino son confiables"_

La chica bufó, recordando las únicas palabras entendibles en medio de un llanto desesperado, y que no le daban nada de esperanza.

¿Habían sido ellos quienes la habían salvado?

− Despertaste.

No, no fueron ellos.

Dirigió su mirada hacía el chico de cabello y ojos negros, que la veía con demasiada calma.

− ¿Qué pasó?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

− Te desmayaste, Kabuto estaba cerca y te curó, aunque tuvimos que traerte al hospital después de eso.

La chica asintió, sentándose con demasiada lentitud. Su pecho dolía, pero no era el mismo dolor. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, hace cuantos años ya que no había necesitado que alguien la salvara. Ella podía cuidar de sí misma, pero eso era porque debía cuidar a su pueblo también.

Que alguien que no tenía relación con ella, ni con ese cuerpo, se tomará la molestia de salvarla, le dejaba una sensación agridulce.

− Gracias, Uchiha˗San.

El moreno la miró por unos segundos.

− Hmp.

La chica eligió no irritarse por ese comentario y lo observó salir con paso lento de la habitación.

Sujetó las llaves que no habrían podido quitar de su cuello con algo de fuerza. No entendía las intenciones del dios, pero debía dar lo mejor de sí para regresar a su mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió del hospital con paso lento, había tenido que permanecer 3 días más encerrada en esa habitación. Los famosos Kiba y Shino habían ido a visitarla, mientras que ella iba comprendiendo por completo la forma de ese mundo. Su cuerpo era débil, lo pudo sentir desde el primer momento en que despertó en él ¿Cómo podía vencer "seres celestiales" en un cuerpo como ese?

Suspiró dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, deteniéndose cuando la misma chica que le llevó la comida cuando estaba en el clan Hyuga, se paró frente a ella. La actitud arrogante y la mirada de superioridad la molestaron más de lo que debería.

− Hiashi˗Sama ordena que regrese a la mansión.

La chica suspiró, viendo con pereza a la chica frente a ella.

− Ya que él me excluyó de la familia Hyuga, no tengo la obligación de ir – Dijo con calma.

La mirada de molestia de la chica, mezclada con desprecio, la irritó de nueva cuenta.

− Conozca su lugar Hinata˗Sama – Dijo el honorifico como burla – Si Hiashi˗Sama la busca, usted debe ir enseguida y estar agradecida.

La chica evito rodas los ojos.

− ¿Y que si no quiero? ¿Me vas a llevar a la fuerza?

La chica sonrió con altanería.

− Si no me deja opción, lo haré.

Hinata caminó unos pasos hasta la chica, tomando un mechón de su cabeza.

− Iré, cuando tenga ganas de ir – Dijo con voz firme, mirándola fijamente – También tienes que saber, que matar a una rata que se esconde tras un zorro, o una hiena, no es ningún problema para mí – La chica retrocedió un poco ante las palabras de la morena, que jalo su cabello para que no se alejara más – Te aconsejo que no te excedas – Le sonrió con amabilidad, que no concordaba para nada con sus palabras – No importa si es aliada de un zorro, una hiena o un tigre, al final una rata, será siempre una rata – Soltó el cabello – Infórmale a Hiashi que iré a verlo en algún momento, por ahora no tengo nada que tratar con él.

Siguió caminando, ignorando a la chica que se había quedado arrodillada en mitad de la calle con la respiración entrecortada del miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el lago, no había nadie a su alrededor, por lo que sacó la llave de su cuello. No había por qué la habían acompañado, tal vez el contrato era directamente con el alma y no con el cuerpo. No importaba.

Lo que sabía es que el dios no se las hubiera dejado si no fueran importantes.

En ese momento, ella solo quería respuestas.

− Ábrete, portal de la portadora del agua, ¡Acuarius!

La sirena de cabello azul apareció con su pose siempre imponente, mirando con altivez, y algo de odio, a la dueña de su llave.

− Hace tiempo que no me llama, _princesa_.

La chica quiso golpearla, pero no quería que la sirena se enterara que no tenía el suficiente poder mágico para controlarla.

− Necesito hablar con el espíritu Rey – Habló con claridad – Yo asumiré las consecuencias de ir al reino de los espíritus.

Apretó la llave con fuerza. No importaba el costo. Ella se encargaría de salvar a su padre.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Muchas gracias por la espera, sé que tardó mucho en actualizar, así que les agradezco que me sigan leyendo a pesar de eso.

Por fin pude terminar de editar, y espero que se vallan aclarando algunas dudas. El cómo están todas conectadas y como serán afectadas por las decisiones de las demás, así como sus miedos y sus motivos para luchar.

Espero les haya gustado, y me digan que les parecío.

Un agradecimiento a Alexa Roman − Cami-san Uzumaki y angels1290 por sus comentarios, así como a los que agregaron está historia a favoritos. Muchas gracias!

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
